The Winter Soldier
by Lulumoon
Summary: Berawal dari Bucky yang bergabung dengan Avenger. Mendapatkan masalah dari HYDRA . Dan Steve? Sejak hari itu, rasa pertemanannya tidak lagi terasa sama. Slash Steve/Bucky.


**The Winter Soldier  
><strong>By Lulumoon  
><strong>.<strong>  
>All Characters belongs to Marvel<br>Romance/Adventure, MalexMale Pairing, T-Rated & OOC  
>SteveBucky

**.  
>.<strong>

(Sekedar catatan, Semua ini terjadi sesudah movie Captain Amerika The Winter Soldier)

Seperti awal mulanya dalam sebuah cerita, dalam cerita inipun, semuanya dimulai pada suatu pagi yang cerah. Matahari yang bersinar terik dan semua orang sudah melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, kecuali seseorang berkulit coklat terbakar yang senantiasa menunggu temannya bangun dari koma yang sudah berjalan selama tiga hari.

Sam Wilson namanya atau juga dikenal dengan nama Falcon, dengan earphone di kuping, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengantuk. Siapa yang menyangka kejadian melawan HYDRA akan semengerikan itu. Peralatannya yang sudah susah payah ia rancang hancur begitu saja karena Winter Soldier. Ia sudah tidak bisa terbang lagi, butuh waktu untuk memperbaiki sayapnya, _bye bye flying_, batin Sam.

"Kiri." Sebuah suara yang sangat lemah mengalihkan perhatian Sam. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati temannya—Steve Rogers atau lebih dikenal dengan Kapten Amerika—akhirnya membuka mata. "Yo, bagaimana mimpimu, capt?" tanyanya ( sekedar formalitas, mungkin, pikirnya ).

Steve Rogers tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha untuk duduk tapi ditahan oleh Sam, "wowowow, sabar capt, tubuhmu masih belum stabil." Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Steve kembali pada posisinya dengan mengerang pelan. Steve Rogers memandang sekeliling, lama sekali ia berpikir sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"

Falcon mengangkat bahu, ia memainkan Handphonenya—sepertinya mengirim sms, jika kau tanya pendapat Steve. "Tiga hari lima jam, capt. Dan kau itu bisa dibilang koma, capt." Jawab Sam santai, kemudian ia membuka earphonenya dan mulai memutar lagu dari sebuah band zaman dulu. Sam tersenyum, "The Beatles, kau tahu, capt?"

Steve Rogers menggeleng pelan ( ia akan menambahkannya nanti pada daftar lagu yang harus didengar ). Sam mengerang kecewa, "kau tidak tahu? Apa kau tidak mencarinya di google, capt? Mereka terkenal capt! Band tahun 60-70an."

Steve tersenyum tipis, "aku orang yang hidup zaman 1918an, Sam."

Erangan kecewa Sam kembali terdengar, ia lupa kalau pahlawan yang berada dihadapannya bukan dari masa-masa itu, melainkan masa puluhan tahun sebelum band yang mereka bicarakan. Sam mendesah, "jadi kau benar-benar tidak memanfaatkan google, capt? Kukira kau akan mencari info zaman 60-an atau paling tidak yah, zamanmu?"

Orang yang mempunyai nama lain sebagai Kapten Amerika itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak memandang masa lalu, Sam. Yang kulihat adalah masa depan."

"Oh capt, perkataanmu sungguh luar biasa," Sam bertepuk tangan ( entah itu mengejek atau benar-benar kagum ).

"Ahem, kuharap, kami tidak menganggu." Suara seorang wanita menginterupsi kegiatan 'Mari Bertepuk Tangan' milik Sam. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah tersenyum lebar kepada mereka. Steve Rogers tersenyum tipis kepada wanita itu.

"Oh, Nat! Dan kau membawa—" ucapan Sam terhenti ketika melihat segerombalan orang lain di belakang wanita itu. Sam bersiul pelan, "wuhuu, Avenger." Bisiknya tidak percaya.

Di sana ada jutawan kaya; Tony Stark, dokter ahli sinar gamma; Bruce Bunner, si manusia laba-laba; Peter Parker dan jangan lupakan seorang Asgardian yang katanya adalah seorang dewa; Thor. Sam mencapai puncak kebahagiaannya. Melihat perkumpulan para pahlawan, apalagi yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu? Tapi, sepertinya ada yang kurang—

"—Oh, hai, Hawkeye, kau masih suka di sana?" suara Steve yang sepertinya sedang menyapa seseorang yang berada di atas membuat Sam juga menatapnya. Di ventilasi, seorang pria dengan busur di belakang bahunya tersenyum lebar, "yo, capt, kau tetap masih bisa menemukanku?" ( entah itu hinaan atau pujian? ) ujar Hawkeye sekilas sebelum akhirnya meloncat turun mendekati Steve.

Yang lain mengikuti, mereka mendekati sang Kapten Amerika.

"Kuharap kedatangan kami tidak menganggu." Kata Natasha sarkastis ketika melihat segerombolan perawat yang histeris.

"Oh yeah, tentu, kedatangan kita selalu disambut, agen Romanoff," —kau tahu siapa itu, Tony Stark tentunya.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu, Steve." Bruce Bunner yang tenang membuka suara.

"TENTU SAUDARAKU! KITA DI SINI SEMUA UNTUK MELIHATMU! RASANYA ADA YANG KURANG JIKA TIDAK ADA KAU, SAUDARAKU." —dan Thor yang selalu semangat.

"Oh, maaf capt," satu lagi, Peter Parker yang tersenyum kuda saat salah satu jaring laba-labanya mengenai wajah Steve.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu, capt?" Natasha, agen yang cantik itu membuka suara, "dan hawkeye, jangan berpikir kau akan masuk ke dalam ventilasi itu," ucap Natasha memperingatkan saat pandangannya jatuh kepada Hawkeye yang terlihat tergoda dengan ventilasi lain yang sempit ( tentunya, Hawkeye memprotes keras dan tetap berusaha untuk masuk walaupun akhirnya tetap gagal ).

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tetap nekat, Hawkeye," Peter Parker melepaskan topengnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Hawkeye jatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Tentunya, juga diikuti oleh Tony Stark dan hanya Bruce yang menolong sementara Thor berusaha menahan tawanya.

"OH TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENERTAWAKANMU, SAUDARAKU!" Ucapnya histeris.

Untuk Sam, yang sesaat terlupakan, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Avenger yang luar biasa dan sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti. Sekumpulan Super Hero yang ( katanya ) hebat ternyata memiliki perilaku konyol seperti itu. Hanya Natasha yang tampak normal dan yah, Kapten juga tentunya.

Steve Rogers menghela nafas. Sebelumnya, ruangan itu sangatlah tenang. Tapi sekarang? Seperti—seperti—seperti…ah, Steve terlalu malas memikirkannya. Ia kembali menghela nafas, entah yang keberapa kalinya, "Nat, kau tahu di sini tidak boleh terlalu ribut, kan?"

"Oh tentu, capt, tentu aku tahu, tapi, siapa yang bisa menghentikan mereka?"

Benar juga. Siapa yang bisa menghentikan mereka? Steve hanya bisa pasrah menatap Hawkeye yang menjadi bahan tertawaan Peter dan Tony ( hey, sejak kapan mereka berdua sedekat itu? ), Bruce yang berusaha menenangkan Hawkeye dengan hati-hati dan Thor yang menggalau sendirinya karena telah ( katanya ) mempermalukan harga diri temannya ( sungguh, Steve sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungannya ).

Kembali kepada Sam yang terlupakan, matanya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sosok seorang pria yang hanya berdiri di sana dengan tatapan kosong. Pria dengan jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya dan menggunakan topi. Rasanya, Sam pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi di mana?

"Capt?" Sam memanggil ragu-ragu. Steve menoleh, "ya?"

Sam menunjuk sosok itu, "apa kau mengenalnya, capt? Dia menatapmu dari tadi dan—dan rasanya aku pernah melihatnya."

Arah pandangan Steve tertuju pada sosok yang ditunjuk oleh temannya. Seketika itu juga matanya melebar tidak percaya. Sosok yang membuatnya terbaring di Rumah Sakit. Sosok yang menjadi teman terbaiknya. Sosok yang—

"—Bucky?"

**.**

**.**

"Oke capt, ini merupakan hari pertamamu keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan kau cukup gila untuk membuat kepalaku sakit." Tony Stark mengumbar tidak jelas seraya berjalan bolak-balik di dalam apartemennya. Alasan membuat kepalanya sakit? Oh, hanya Steve Rogers yang membawa temannya yang dulunya dikenal sebagai Winter Soldier—atau mungkin masih menyangdang gelar itu?—ke dalam apartemen Tony.

"Stark, aku mohon padamu, biarkan dia berada di sini, bersama kita, Avenger. Kau tahu, apartemenku yang dulu tidak bisa lagi ditempati dan kau tahu sekarang aku tinggal di sini." Steve menatap teman lamanya, Bucky yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari topi yang ia gunakan.

"Dan aku juga memohon padamu, capt. Memang, apartemenku sangat luas dan cukup untuk menampung banyak orang gilamu dan orang gila dari Nick Furry serta apartemen ini juga merupakan markas baru Avenger, tapi," Tony melirik pria yang tertunduk itu, "menempatkan Winter Soldier di sini? Kau gila, capt? Kau yakin dia sudah berhenti dari HYDRA? Bisa jadi dia akan mengkhianatimu lagi, capt."

"Stark! Dia sudah berhenti dari HYDRA!" Steve meninggikan suaranya. "HYDRA sudah tidak ada dan sekarang dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal."

"Dia tetap mantan Winter Soldier, capt. Hanya menunggu waktu sampai salah seorang dari HYDRA memasukkan kembali protokol pembunuhanmu kepadanya. Dan tidak hanya kau, mengetahui keterlibatan Avenger, bisa jadi nyawa yang lain juga terancam." Tony berdesis pelan cukup untuk membuat Steve berpikir bahwa seorang Tony Stark juga bisa mengancam seperti itu.

"Aku…HYDRA…sudah tidak ada." Perlahan suara Bucky mulai terdengar. Membuat kedua orang lainnya menoleh kepadanya. Steve menatap Tony tajam, "kau lihat? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa HYDRA sudah tidak ada. Apa kau tidak bisa mempercayainya?"

Tony berdesis pelan, "aku tidak bisa, capt."

"Ayolah, Tony, jangan terlalu serius seperti itu." Suara Hawkeye dari balik ventilasi menggema. Ia turun dari sana dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Hawkeye, jangan pernah memanjat ventilasi di rumahku." Kata Tony datar yang dibalas cengiran oleh Hawkeye, "tidak bisa, Tony, kau tahu persis aku ini bagaimana."

"Oh tentu kami tahu, kau maniak ventilasi." Sekarang suara Natasha datang dari belakang Hawkeye. "Tony, kabulkan saja satu keinginan capt ini. Jarang-jarang dia meminta kepadamu, kan?"

"AKU SETUJU DENGAN PENDAPAT NATASHA, SAUDARAKU, BERBUAT KEBAIKAN ITU TIDAKLAH SUSAH, SAUDARAKU, KITA HARUS HIDUP SALING TOLONG-MENOLONG!" —dan kau tahu itu suara siapa. Thor yang muncul dengan aura positifnya berteriak tidak menentu. Di sebelahnya, Peter Parker yang tampaknya baru bangun dari tidur siangnya mengangguk setuju.

Steve tersenyum tipis saat semua orang mendukungnya. Ia menatap Bucky yang terlihat sepertinya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Steve kembali tersenyum, perlahan, ia mulai membungkukkan badannya hingga ia bisa menatap wajah Bucky yang terhalang oleh topi.

"Selamat datang di Avenger, Bucky."

Mendengar hal itu, Tony Stark baru saja akan memprotes, tapi suaranya terhentikan oleh teriakan Thor yang menggema, "MARI MENYAMBUT ANGGOTA BARU KITA, SAUDARAKU BUCKY, SELAMAT DATANG!"

**.**

**.**

"Ada yang menghalangi pikiranmu, sir?" Peter Parker menghampiri Tony yang menyendiri dari keributan teman-temannya. Tatapan mata Tony jatuh kepada Bucky yang berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun kaku, di sebelahnya Steve tersenyum bahagia.

Ada sebuah bohlam lampu keluar dari kepala Peter, "ah, jangan katakan, anda cemburu?"

Tony tertawa mengejek, "oh tidak, tentu tidak, aku sudah memiliki orang lain, di sini," Tony menunjuk jantungnya, "dan kurasa, kau tidak tahu siapa, Parker." ( Jude Law orangnya—baik, abaikan tulisan ini ).

Peter memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, "lalu apa yang anda resahkan? Anda jelas sekali tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran teman kapten kita."

Tony mengerinyitkan dahi, "ia seperti sebuah mesin, Parker. Sekarang ini tidak ada yang memerintahnya, tapi, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari HYDRA menemukannya dan menyuruhnya membunuh kita? Dia Winter Soldier, seorang pembunuh dan sudah diprogramkan seperti itu."

Peter terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata sang Iron Man.

"Karena jika kita sudah terlalu dekat dengannya, kita tidak akan bisa membunuhnya jika programnya kembali berjalan." Tony menggigit bibir bawahnya, "dan yang kutakutkan si sialan Rogers. Ia pasti akan terkhianati lagi."

"Ah, anda sangat menyayangi capt, ya, sir?"

Tony Stark _speecheless_. Dari perkataannya yang panjang, hanya itukah yang bisa ditangkap oleh soerang Peter Parker? Bukankah dia seorang jenius? Tony Stark mulai meragukan kejeniusan seorang Peter Parker, sungguh.

"Nah, lupakan saja hal itu, sir. Sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang," Peter berujar riang seraya menarik Tony untuk masuk ke dalam kerumunan Avenger. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sang Iron Man dan The Winter Soldier. Tony menatap tajam kepada Bucky. Sedangkan Bucky? Ia hanya bisa melihat ke arah lain.

Tony Stark jujur tidak ingin mencurigai Bucky atas nama teman Steve Rogers, tapi bagaimanapun, ada yang salah dengannya dan ia berharap pikirannya saja yang terlalu berpikiran negatif. Semoga saja HYDRA memang benar-benar menghilang.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, karena Tony tidak mempercayaimu dan yah—" Steve terlihat ragu untuk menatap Bucky yang diam tanpa kata-kata. "—kita akan satu kamar dan memang, kamar ini sangat luas." Steve menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia cukup merasa gugup berduaan saja dengan Bucky, "dan kuharap kita bekerja sama dan kuharap kau dapat mengingatku, Bucky."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Bucky menatap Steve. "Apa—apa—aku mengingatmu, kau—yang menggagalkan proyek insight, dan pria yang ada di jembatan itu, tapi—" Bucky menunduk lemah, "—aku tidak tahu kau itu siapa sebelumnya walaupun aku yakin pernah bertemu denganmu."

Rasanya ada seribu anak panah yang menusuk jantung Steve ketika mendengar kalimat polos itu keluar dengan lancarnya. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat? HYDRA sudah menghapus segala ingatan Bucky dan tidak ada yang tersisa kecuali protokol bahwa ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mengembalikan ingatan temannya?

Steve tersenyum walaupun ia merasa sakit, "tidak apa, Bucky, dengan perlahan kau pasti ingat siapa dirimu."

Bucky menatap Steve, "dan kau?"

"Tentu, aku juga."

Bucky tersenyum kaku. "Kuharap begitu." Ia terlihat ragu-ragu untuk duduk di atas tempat dan Steve hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat perilakunya.

"Kau bisa duduk jika kau mau."

Bucky mengangguk cepat, tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur, diikuti oleh Steve di sebelahnya. Steve menatap Bucky dalam, ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi ada satu yang mengusik benaknya belakangan ini. Tentang kedatangan Bucky.

"Bucky, boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Mata besar Bucky menatap Steve penasaran, "ya?"

"Kenapa kau mendatangiku?"

"…"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama. Hal itu cukup membuat Steve semakin resah. Bucky yang menunduk seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada ujung bajunya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Steve yakin, ia sudah bertanya dan kenapa Bucky masih belum menjawabnya.

"…dekat."

"Huh?"

Bucky terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "itu semua karena di pameran, mereka semua mengatakan bahwa kita berdua adalah teman dekat. Aku—dan aku tidak punya tempat tujuan lagi. Saat itu hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku. Makanya—" perkataan Bucky terhenti ketika melihat wajah Steve yang perlahan memerah.

"—kau baik-baik saja?"

Steve menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangan, "yah, aku baik-baik saja."

Fakta bahwa Bucky hanya memikirkan Steve, entah kenapa itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas itu.

Kemudian, semuanya kembali diam. Steve yang susah payah memenangkan degup jantungnya dan Bucky yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kesunyian yang mencekam.

"Capt, waktunya makan malam." Suara Natasha dari balik pintu membuat kedua orang yang berada di sana tersentak kaget. Steve buru-buru berdiri hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Natasha. Sedangkan Bucky tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Nat," Sang Kapten berbisik, ada nada lega di sana.

"Oh, kukira aku menganggu waktumu? Hm?" Natasha tersenyum licik, ia menatap Bucky dari balik bahu Steve. "Kau tidak ikut makan malam, Bucky?" suara Natasha membuat Bucky mengadah. Ia tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Bucky?"

"—aku di sini saja." Bucky memaksakan untuk tersenyum walaupun ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinya sedang tersenyum atau tidak. Tangannya bergetar, ingatan menyeramkan tentang HYDRA mulai merasukinya. Tapi, ia tidak mau semuanya melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu. Ia berusaha menahan ketakutannya.

"_Kau tidak diizinkan untuk makan. Kau adalah seorang robot pembunuh."_

Suara orang itu bergema di pikirannya. Perlahan-lahan semua kenangan buruk tentang HYDRA mulai tampak. Bucky ketakutan. Semua jerih payahnya yang dilatih semata untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia—kenangan macam apa itu?

"—Bucky!"

Bucky tersentak kaget saat Steve memegang kedua pundaknya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Bucky menatap sekelilingnya, seluruh anggota Avenger berada di sana. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"_Bagus, kau adalah robot yang luar biasa."_

"Aaa—"

Badan Bucky bergetar. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Sebelum benar-benar pingsan, hal terakhir yang tampak oleh Bucky adalah wajah orang yang mengaku sebagai teman dekatnya yang terlihat sangat panik.

Lalu, semuanya menghilang, digantikan oleh gelapnya kegelapan.

"_Kau robot multifungsi. _Melayani_ seorang pemimpin HYDRA adalah sebuah kehormatan. Kau milikku, Winter Soldier."_

**.**

**.**

Gedung perkumpulan Avenger, yang merupakan apartemen Tony Stark si jutawan mendadak heboh pendapat dengan pingsannya seorang Winter Soldier. Anggota yang ada di sana terlihat panik, terlebih lagi Steve Rogers. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tahu tujuan yang jelas. Di dalam kamarnya, Bucky tidak sadarkan diri hampir tiga jam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tony yang mulai kesal melihat Steve bolak-balik seperti orang bodoh mulai membuka suara. "Kau mengajaknya makan dan dia pingsan, bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi?" Sang jutawan melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap langit-langit, "JARVIS, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurut saya trauma masa lalu, sir." Suara seorang pria bergema di ruangan itu. Tony berdecak pelan, "oh bagus, sejak kapan kau mengerti hal seperti itu? Apa aku pernah memprogrammu seperti itu?"

"Jasa anda tidak tergantikan, sir." Andai JARVIS adalah manusia, mungkin nada suara yang terdengar datar bisa saja tergantikan menjadi nada menyindir. Tapi, Tony Stark tahu pasti maksud dari programnya, "oh sialan, ingatkan aku untuk menghapuskan kepribadianmu, JARVIS."

"Saya usahakan, sir."

"Baiklah," Bruce Bunner memotong percakapan Tony. Ia yakin, jika tidak dihentikan maka perang adu mulut akan terjadi, antara Tony dan program buatannya sendiri ( oh tidak, Bruce berpikir betapa konyolnya hal itu ). Sedikit gugup, Bruce membuka suara, "jika benar trauma masa lalu, kupikir itu ada benarnya. Kita tidak tahu hal macam apa yang telah dilakukan HYDRA kepadanya."

"Kau benar," Steve mengucap pelan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, capt. Nat, Hawkeye dan Thor sedang menjaganya," Peter Parker muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Ia tampak khawatir.

"Dia—Bucky, masih tertidur?"

Peter mengangguk cepat, "tapi, capt, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi wajahnya," Peter terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikan kalimat yang tergantung itu, "—ia sempat menangis, capt."

"Woooo! Sabar capt!" Peter mehanan tubuh Steve yang hendak memasuki kamar.

"Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu." Bruce menimpali.

"JARVIS, apa kau bisa menggali informasi tentang Bucky? Apa yang telah dilakukan HYDRA kepadanya?" suara Tony Stark mengalihkan Steve. Si Kapten Amerika memandang Tony tidak suka. "Kau ingin benda itu menyelidiki Bucky?"

Tony yang menunggu akses informasi dari JARVIS menjawab dengan tenang, "JARVIS itu sebuah program, capt."

Beberapa informasi mulai tampak. Ada Winter Soldier yang bereaksi di Rusia dan kejadian baru-baru ini, proyek insight. Informasi keterlibatan Winter Soldier dengan HYDRA. Tony Stark menelaah semua infromasi yang JARVIS cari dari berbagai sumber. Steve terpaku menatap semua informasi itu. Jadi, selama itu Bucky sudah mengalami berbagai macam kejadian yang sangat pahit? Ia—ia memang robot pembunuh HYDRA.

"Aaa, sir?" suara JARVIS menggema.

"Hm?"

"HYDRA menghapus ingatannya berkali-kali."

"Oh yeah, tentu. Makanya dia tidak mengingat kapten kita." Tony menatap sekilas kepada Steve yang masih terpaku kepada informasi tentang Winter Soldier.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi ini?" tanyanya pelan kepada Tony.

Tony mengerang dengan bosan, "oh, ayolah capt, Google, SHIELD, meretas informasi FBI dan CIA, apa lagi?"

"Saya rasa saya bisa mengakses HYDRA, sir. Tapi, tidak apa-apakah? HYDRA akan tahu kalau saya mengaksesnya. Dan HYDRA tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Ooh, tentu kau bisa, JARVIS. Sekarang, salin semua informasi tentang Winter Soldier. Dari mulai mereka mendapatkannya hingga terakhir." Tony menatap Steve, "dan satu hal lagi, JARVIS, HYDRA sudah tidak ada."

"Baik, sir. Dilaksanakan, sir."

Lalu, tampillah berbagai informasi. Mulai dari awal, di mana Bucky yang ditemukan oleh HYDRA kemudian mereka mencoba mengubah Bucky. Mereka yang membekukan Bucky. Lalu, mereka mencoba membuat Bucky menjadi seorang robot dan rencana itu berhasil. Dan begitu banyak kejadian di mana ingatan Bucky dihapus berkali-kali.

Steve yang melihat itu, terkulai lemas. Pemandangan mengerikan itu seperti mimpi buruk. Tidak seperti dia yang diselamatkan oleh SHIELD dan hidup damai, Bucky ternyata mendapatkan masalah yang luar biasa.

Tony Stark menatap perihatin kepada Steve. "JARVIS, apa ini semuanya? Semua dokumen dan semua rekamannya?"

"Aaa—" JARVIS terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan yang selanjutnya ia temukan.

"JARVIS?"

Sebuah dokumen tertampilkan di depan Tony.

"Tolong baca dengan pikiran terbuka, sir."

Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tangannya menyentuh proyek dari dokumen itu hingga menampilkan satu berkas yang berisi beberapa tulisan tangan yang kasar. Lama Tony membacanya, kemudian dia menahan nafas tidak percaya.

"Capt." Ia memanggil Steve. "Tolong lihat ini."

Steve berdiri di sebelah Tony ( dengan berusaha bersusah payah untuk menghilangkan segala hal yang ia lihat dari proyeksi tentang masa lalu Bucky ) dan mulai membaca dokumen itu.

"Apa…ini?" Steve berbisik tidak percaya.

Tony memandang Steve, "capt, sepertinya ia diprogramkan memang untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh dan dia—" Tony menatap dokumen itu, "—juga merupakan pelampiasan seks bagi pimpinan HYDRA."

Kali ini Steve Rogers benar-benar merasakan pijakannya sudah hilang.

**.**

**.**

"!"

Bucky tersadar. Keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Nafasnya memburu, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari lebih dari satu kilo tanpa henti. Bucky mengerang saat rasa sakit menerjang kepalanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ia masih berada di dalam kamar. Tapi, kemana yang lain?

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Bucky berbisik pelan kepada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan—

—Bucky mengerang kesakitan. Ia tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Hal terakhir kali yang ia ingat hanyalah wajah Steve yang panik dan terakhir suara itu. Suara yang mengerikan itu. Sebenarnya suara siapa itu? Dan kenapa terdengar sangat familiar? Bucky menggeleng, ia harus melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan susah payah, Bucky berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Di sana, di ruang tamu, semua anggota Avenger berkumpul dengan tampang yang sangat serius. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Bibir Bucky bergerak hanya untuk menyebutkan satu kata, "Steve?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Bucky!"

"Astaga! Kau sudah bangun! Kapan?" Natasha, wanita satu-satunya di sana bergegas berdiri menghampiri Bucky. Ia menatap mata Bucky, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Bucky mengangguk kebingungan.

"SAUDARAKU BUCKY, ANDAIKAN KAU TAHU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA KAMI DENGANMU!"

"Oh yeah, kami sangat mencemaskanmu. Bukan begitu, ?"

"Hm, yeah."

Bucky memaksakan dirinya tersenyum ketika semua mata yang awalnya serius itu telah berganti menjadi pandangan khawatir kepadanya ( walaupun sekali lagi, Bucky tidak yakin bahwa ia sedang tersenyum ). Ia menatap Steve yang terdiam saja di sana. Tidak menyapanya dan tidak melihatnya. Rasanya, ada yang sakit di—tanpa sadar, Bucky memegang jantungnya.

"Steve?" bisiknya pelan. Kenapa Steve tetap tidak menoleh?

"Steve?" suaranya perlahan menghilang.

Steve.

**.**

**.**

Hawkeye yang menatap semua kejadian dari balik ventilasi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Melihat ekspresi Steve dan Bucky, ia benar-benar hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya seseorang di atas sana sudah mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam. Semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Dengan suasana yang sangat canggung, Steve memasuki kamarnya bersama Bucky. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang ini. Sedih? Marah? Bahagia?

Sedih karena mengetahui betapa kelamnya masa lalu Bucky bersama HYDRA. Marah karena perlakuan pimpinan sialan HYDRA itu kepada Bucky. Bahagia karena Bucky sudah tidak lagi bersama HYDRA. Semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Steve bertanya pelan saat melihat Bucky hanya berdiri.

"Bolehkah?"

Steve menghela nafas, ia lupa. Bucky bisa di umpamakan sebagai seorang robot yang diberi perintah dulu baru melaksanakannya.

"_Look_, Bucky. Kau bukan Winter Soldier lagi. Tidak ada orang yang memerintahmu sekarang. Semuanya dapat kau lakukan jika kau ingin. Tidak perlu menunggu perintah orang lain lagi." Steve menatap Bucky, "karena kau sekarang sudah bebas, Bucky."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Jadi—" perkataan Steve terhenti saat Bucky memeluknya erat. Bucky membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Steve yang hanya bisa terdiam atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lama sekali mereka dalam posisi itu. Bucky yang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan Steve yang tidak mengerti situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Bucky?"

Tubuh Bucky bereaksi, pelukannya mengerat. "Kau bilang aku bebas melakukan apa yang kusuka. Jadi, aku memelukmu. Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak, tapi kenapa?"

Bucky menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berharap kalau melakukan ini aku dapat mengingatmu Steve."

Bucky tidak tahu, ketika mendengar jawaban itu, hati Steve tersayat. Sakit dan ngilu sekali mendengar penuturan polos yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. "Bucky," Steve berbisik pelan. Tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Bucky.

"Aku memang ingin kau mengingatku, tapi, jika itu hanya akan menyakitkan untuk kembali ke masa lalu, sebaiknya kau lupakan. Jangan paksakan dirimu. Sekarang, kenali lah aku dari apa yang kau lihat, Bucky."

Mereka berdua berpelukan erat di tengah sunyinya malam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Hanya saling mengeratkan pelukan. Melepaskan rindu masing-masing yang sudah lebih berpuluh tahun lamanya. Kehangatan di hati mereka mulai membesar. Hangat dan nyaman. Terasa kekal. Bukankah kehangatan yang seperti itu yang kita cari?

**.**

**.**

Ia bergerak cepat sekali di tengah malam. Ia memang bisa mengontrol kekuatannya. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak perlu bergerak secepat itu karena misi mereka hanya bisa dilakukan besok. Tapi, ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana bentuk orang yang akan ia kalahkan bersama wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

Ia tersenyum, "Scarlet Wicth, eh?" katanya mengejek. Wanita di sebelahnya, memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya, juga tersenyum mengejek, "kurasa lebih mending daripada Quicksilver."

Ia tertawa, "terserah. Yang jelas misi kita sudah diketahui : _Membunuh semua anggota Avenger dan_," tangannya mengambil sebuah suntikan dengan isi berwarna kuning terang, "_Membangkitkan kembali Winter Soldier yang sudah tertidur._"

Wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbang ke udara tanpa peralatan apapun. Ia hanya membayangkan dirinya terbang dan itu semua menjadi kenyataan. Ia adalah Scarlet Wicth yang bisa membalikkan realitas. Dan di bawahnya, pria dengan kecepatan super tinggi, Quicksilver, saudara kembarnya.

"Kami datang, atas nama HYDRA."

**.**

**.**

Tony terbangun. Nafasnya memburu. Ia menatap sekeliling. Robot pembersih no.3 sedang bersih-bersih di kamarnya dengan menggunakan topi kertas konyol yang entah bagaimana bisa dia buat. Tony menatap sekelilingnya, tidak ada yang salah. Ia juga tidak mengalami mimpi buruk. Tapi, kenapa perasaannya tidak enak?

"JARVIS, periksa jantungku, apa ada yang salah?"

"Negatif, sir. Jantung anda baik-baik saja, sir."

"Kau serius, JARVIS? Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa baru bangun pagi, aku bisa secemas ini?" Tony bangun dari tempat tidurnya, menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

"Saya rasa karena faktor usia, sir."

"Harharharharhar, kau lucu sekali JARVIS. Kau berbakat menjadi pelawak."

"Ini semua juga berkat anda, sir."

"Serius, JARVIS, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhku?" Tony mengerang frustasi. Sinar berwarna biru menyorotinya, kemudian JARVIS kembali berbicara, "anda sehat 100 persen, sir."

"Kemungkinan sakit tidak ada?"

"Tidak, sir."

"Lalu faktor usia yang kau bilang?"

"Saya bercanda, sir. Anda memang sudah tua, tapi tubuh anda masih sehat, sir."

"Harharharhar, kau berbakat jadi pelawak, JARVIS."

"Semua karena anda, sir."

Begitulah, pagi itu Tony lewatkan dengan berdebat tentang hal tidak penting dengan program buatannya. Suatu hari nanti, jika ingat, Tony akan mengganti kepribadian JARVIS, lihat saja. Ia pasti menggantinya menjadi pribadi yang lebih lucu dan perhatian.

Tapi, Tony berani sumpah, perasaan cemas itu masih belum menghilang. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa itu, tapi ia juga tidak ingin percaya kata orang-orang zaman dulu, tapi sepertinya itu adalah suatu pertanda hal yang buruk—sangat buruk.

Tony keluar dari kamar sebelum mengucapkan satu hal kepada robot pembersihnya, "dan hey, topi yang bagus, aku menyukainya."

"Ah, Stark." Bruce keluar tepat bersamaan dengan Tony. Ia tampak kacau dengan wajah paginya. Tony tersenyum iseng, "kutebak, kau berubah?"

Bruce tersenyum tipis, "oh tidak, Stark. Tidak, aku hanya jatuh dari kasur."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang seperti itu, dok."

Lalu, keluar Peter yang penuh dengan sarang laba-labanya. "Pagi," sapanya sambil menguap. Bruce Banner tersenyum, "kau tampak kacau, Parker."

Peter tertawa canggung, "oh yeah, jaring laba-labaku rusak dan inilah yang terjadi."

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk membuat jaring yang lebih canggih, nak." Tony mengedip genit yang dielakkan cepat oleh Peter, "oh anda baik, sekali, sir! Saya akan senang sekali."

Dari balik kaca, Thor tampak sedang membuat angin. "OH JALAN MENUJU ASGARD, BUKAKAN JALAN MENUJU ASGARD DAN BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU LOKI LALU—"

"—_let me make love with him, heh_?" Hawkeye yang dari tadi melihat kelakuan Thor menyambung kalimatnya dan tertawa berguling-guling di lantai. Konsentrasi Thor terganggu. Ia mendelik menatap Hawkeye, "OH SAUDARAKU! KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SERIUSNYA AKU INGIN PULANG DAN MENGHADAP AYAHANDA! HENTIKAN CANDAANMU YANG TIDAK BERMORAL ITU!"

Hawkeye tidak bisa berhenti menahan tawanya hanya bisa mengangkat tangan sebagai permintaan maaf. Tony, Peter dan Bruce yang melihat dari luar hanya bisa menahan tawanya. "Siapa sangka Thor bisa seperti itu?" ucap mereka bertiga serentak.

"Oh ya, agen Romanoff kemana? Biasanya dia selalu di dekat Hawkeye?" Tony bertanya kepada Peter dan hanya mendapat gelengan tidak tahu. Begitupula dengan Bruce. Jadi semuanya tidak tahu? Ah, mungkin urusan dengan Nick Furry lagi?

"JARVIS, hubungkan aku dengan Nick Furr—"

_BUM_!

Suara seperti benturan yang keras terdengar dari lantai bawah. Kelimanya ( Tony, Bruce, Peter, Thor dan Hawkey ) tanpa aba-aba menuju ke bawah dan melihat apa yang terjadi. "Hey, JARVIS, apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang menerobos masuk?" Tony memasang earphonenya dan siap siaga untuk berubah menjadi Iron Man.

"Ya, sir. Ma—af, sir. Mereka sempat mematikan fungsiku. Se—harusnya saya bisa memberitahu anda. Dan sekarang mereka sudah masuk." Suara JARVIS terdengar putus-putus dari balik earphone. Siapa mereka? Bisa mematikan fungsi JARVIS?

"Siapa mereka?"

"Sedang saya deteksi, sir." Tony berlarian menuju ke bawah. Lift yang biasa ia gunakan sudah rusak. "Sialan! Siapa orang-orang itu?" umpatnya pelan. Peter dan Bruce berlarian tepat di depannya. Di belakang, Thor dan Hawkeye juga tampak panik.

"Mereka tidak ada di daftar manapun, sir. SHIELD, FBI, CIA."

Tony berdecak, "kemungkinan dari HYDRA? Apa mereka orang baru?"

"Mungkin, sir. Tapi, yang jelas, agen Romanoff sedang menghadapi mereka."

"Sial! JARVIS, beri aku baju tempur! Biar ku beritahu mereka dengan siapa mereka berurusan!"

**.**

**.**

Di lantai paling bawah, Natasha terlempar menghempas dinding. Badannya serasa remuk. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ia masih ingat kejadiannya. Saat ia keluar ingin membeli minuman, dua orang berwajah sama itu menghampirinya dan tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tersungkur.

"Kalian siapa?"

Wajah mereka baru. Natasha tidak tahu wajahnya. Pakaian mereka tidak melambangkan organisasi manapun. Yang membuat Natasha semakin tidak mengerti adalah salah satu dari mereka bisa terbang, si wanita dan satu lagi, Natasha tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya pergerakannya terlalu cepat.

Keduanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah bingung Natasha.

"Kami dari HYDRA."

Ucapan itu cukup membuat otak Natasha berpikir.

Bucky dalam bahaya—tidak, Kapten Amerika dalam bahaya.

_Duar_!

Bunyi ledakan lain terdengar. Kali ini dari arah samping mereka. Natasha tersenyum saat mendapati anggota Avenger berkumpul. Ada Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Spider Man dan Thor. Nafas Natasha tertahan, kemana kapten dan Bucky?

"Nat!" Hawkeye mendekati Natasha, "kau tak apa?"

Natasha mengangguk cepat. "Di mana capt? Di mana Bucky? Mereka dalam bahaya!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka dari HYDRA!"

**.**

**.**

"JARVIS, apa kau sudah menghubungi Nick Furry?" Tony yang berada di dalam seragamnya memperhatikan dua orang di depannya. Yang satu bergerak cepat dan satunya lagi bisa terbang tanpa menggunakan apapun. Pantas saja Natasha menjadi tidak berdaya. Sesungguhnya, orang macam apa HYDRA itu hingga bisa menemukan mereka berdua? Atau membuat mereka berdua? Yang manapun tetap mengerikan.

"Kami dari HYDRA." Yang bergerak sangat cepat berhenti. Menampakkan wajahnya yang keras. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tergerai. "Aku Quicksilver dan dia Scarlet Wicth."

"Ha? Bitch?" Kau tahu, itu suara siapa.

Quicksilver tersenyum, "aku tidak tahu kalau Iron Man bisa salah mendengar."

"Kau tahu, terkadang berada dalam seragam ini bukan berarti menyenangkan dan JARVIS, apa masih belum terhubung?"

"Maaf, sir. Sepertinya Nick Furry tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Tony! Di mana capt?" Natasha berteriak dari kejauhan. Sejenak ia lupa bahwa kapten mereka belum datang. Apa ia masih tertidur? Bukankah bunyi sekeras itu cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun?

"Kurasa masih di kamarnya, Nat." Tony terdiam sejenak, "jangan katakan," ia menatap dua orang yang tersenyum, "_shit_, Nat! Kau cari capt, dan Parker, Hawkeye! Kau ikut dengannya!"

"Kenapa Tony?"

"Kemungkinan terburuk Winter Soldier sudah kembali!"

"!"

Natasha mengangguk setuju, dengan bantuan Hawkeye dan Peter, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bergegas menuju ke kamar Steve. Bagaimanapun, semuanya berharap pada satu hal : Semoga Steve selamat.

"JARVIS, jadi ini alasan cemasku!" Tony melayangkan serangannya pada si kembar yang dengan mudah mereka lewati. JARVIS berkomentar cepat, "anda bisa meramal masa depan, sir."

"Oh yeah, luar biasa, dan Hulk, Thor, bagaimana menurut kalian? Terlalu cepat dan satu lagi bisa terbang tanpa alat bantu?"

"APA DIA SEORANG ASGARDIAN SAMA SEPERTIKU, SAUDARAKU?" Oke, lupakan. Dan untuk Hulk, "Goooooaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Oke, _double_ lupakan. Tony mengerang frustasi.

"Bagaimanapun, hati-hati, kita tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya dua sejoli itu." Tony mulai terbang di udara. Ia menembaki kembali dari atas sana menuju yang namanya Quicksilver. Tapi, serangan itu terelakkan karena cepatnya pergerakannya.

Hulk dan Thor mencoba hal yang sama, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengenainya. Tony menatap wanita yang bisa terbang itu. Ia hanya tertawa melihat semua kejadian di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak tidak karuan. Tony membidiknya.

Tapi serangannya membelok. Tony melebarkan mata tidak percaya saat di tangan wanita itu ada sebuah ( ? ) Tony tidak yakin tapi sepertinya energi berwarna merah mengelilingi tangannya. Oh tidak jangan bilang, apa ada yang lebih gila dari pada Dr. Strange? _Jangan katakan! Dr. Strange saja sudah cukup_, pikir Tony dalam hati.

Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek kepada Tony. "Aku adalah Scarlet Wicth. Ahli sihir yang bisa membalikkan realitas."

**.**

**.**

"Capt!" Natasha berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Bangunan di atas kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pertempuran sama sekali. Hawkeye dan Peter juga berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Begitupula dengan Bucky.

Apa mungkin yang dikatakan Tony adalah benar? Kalau Winter Soldier sudah bangkit dan mungkin membunuh Steve? Mengingat misinya dulu adalah membunuh Kapten Amerika. Tiba-tiba Peter teringat akan percakapannya dengan Tony.

"_Ia seperti sebuah mesin, Parker. Sekarang ini tidak ada yang memerintahnya, tapi, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari HYDRA menemukannya dan menyuruhnya membunuh kita? Dia Winter Soldier, seorang pembunuh dan sudah diprogramkan seperti itu."_

Keringat dingin mengalir di balik seragamnya, Peter mendesah tidak percaya. Apa mungkin untuk membangkitkan Winter Soldier, mereka hanya memerlukan satu rangsangan? Yaitu menampakkan salah satu anggota HYDRA dan memberinya perintah atau—atau ada yang lebih rumit lagi?

_Duar_!

Satu lagi bunyi ledakan terdengar. Tapi kali ini berada di dekat mereka. Ketiganya menatap waspada. Asalnya dari kamar Steve tapi—

"—jadi benar, dia sudah bangkit?" Hawkeye mengerang frustasi. Natasha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Hawkeye dan dengan pistol di tangannya mulai bersiap-siap. Hawkeye dengan panahnya dan Spider Man dengan jaringnya.

_Bugh_!

Kali ini suara pukulan yang keras terdengar, cukup keras untuk membuat seseorang terlempar dari sana. Sosok yang terlempar itu—

"Capt!" Ketiganya bersorak panik.

Steve menghantam dinding. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Sedetik kemudian, seseorang juga terlempar. Orang yang mereka temui di rumah sakit bersama Steve.

"Sam Wilson?"

Sayapnya terlihat sudah diperbaiki dan dia mengerang kesakitan saat kepalanya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. "Bagaimana mungkin kau di sini?" Natasha menyodongkan sapu tangan hanya untuk sekedar mengelap lukanya. Sam menatap wajah Steve yang terguncang.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memiliki firasat kalau membiarkan orang itu tetap di samping capt, hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Makanya, aku selalu berjaga-jaga dari luar dan aku terkejut ketika mendapati dua orang yang berwajah sama masuk begitu saja dan mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu kepada Winter Soldier dan ia—"

"Winter Soldier kembali," sambung Peter. Jadi itu rangsangan yang mereka perlukan? Sebuah suntikan yang membuat jiwa pembunuhnya bangkit dan programnya kembali dijalankan?

Sam berusaha berdiri, "bagaimanapun, mereka berdua berbahaya, bisa menembus apatermen Tony Stark yang ketat ini—mereka dari HYDRA?"

"Ya, di bawah, Tony dan yang lain sedang menghadapi mereka." Hawkeye menjawab cepat, ia menoleh kepada Steve yang tidak mengerti dan tidak mau menerima keadaan sekarang. "Capt, sadar! Kita harus melawannya! Pakai seragammu, capt!"

"Bucky, dia—tatapan matanya, ia tidak mengenaliku _lagi_."

Peter menatap Steve, sakit, ternyata hal inilah yang ditakutkan oleh seorang Tony Stark.

"Dia datang!" Sam berseru ketika dari gumpalan asap keluar Bucky yang sudah tidak mereka kenal lagi. Tatapannya dingin dan tangan logamnya kembali berkilat. Di ujung jari tangan logamnya, ada bekas darah. Entah darah Sam ataupun Steve.

"Misiku adalah membunuh semua anggota Avenger." Katanya dingin.

**.**

**.**

Di bawah, pertarungan antara Quicksilver dengan Thor dan Hulk masih berjalan. Quicksilver yang selalu menghindari serangan Thor maupun Hulk membuat keduanya berteriak frustasi. Frustasi karena ia bisa menghindari segala serangan Thor dan Hulk dan juga ia sama sekali tidak menyerang. Apa yang dia inginkan?

Di atas, Tony tidak bisa lebih terkejut ketika sinar laser berwarna merah menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi. Semua itu keluar dari tangan Scarlet Wicth yang dikelilingi oleh sinar merah. "JARVIS, tidakkah ada penjelasan yang logika tentang hal ini? Membalikkan realitas?" Tony berteriak frustasi saat salah satu laser hampir mengenainya.

"Dr. Strange, juga tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logika, sir." JARVIS menjawab dengan nada datarnya. "Apa perlu saya memanggil Dr. Strange, sir?"

"Oh tidak, JARVIS, jangan, terakhir kali kudengar dia sibuk dengan dunia sihirnya." Tony memasukkan satu serangan, tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, serangannya dibelokkan dengan mudah. Scarlet Wicth tertawa. "Oh tidak JARVIS, aku benci sekali gayanya tertawa. Tidak bisakah kau bungkam?"

"Saya sarankan anda untuk mendengarkan lagu, sir. Dengan begitu anda tidak akan mendengarnya."

"Harharharhar, JARVIS, sekarang kita dalam masalah serius dan kenapa bisa-bisanya kau membuat lelucon?"

Jika JARVIS seorang manusia, mungkin dia sudah memutar bola matanya bosan karena Tony sedari tadi berbicara tidak jelas, bukannya melawan Scarlet Wicth. Tapi, karena ia hanya program, yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah : "Saya hanya program, sir." ( kali ini, Tony bersumpah akan mengubah kepribadian JARVIS ).

Tony menatap ke bawah, "JARVIS, mungkin yang di atas ini memang hebat, tapi yang di bawah, kenapa ia tidak menyerang sama sekali? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Siapa mereka sebenarnya, JARVIS?"

"Saya sarankan anda untuk bertanya langsung dengannya, sir."

"Arhg, JARVIS, scan JARVIS! Scan! Apa kau tidak bisa menscan datanya?!" Tony ingin memegang rambutnya frustasi, tapi tidak bisa karena sekarang ia berada dalam baju tempurnya.

"Hasil pencarian tidak ditemukan, sir. Di SHIELD tidak ada, FBI dan CIA juga tidak ada."

"Kau yakin? Sudah melihat yang terbaru?"

"Ya, sir, dan tetap tidak ditemukan."

"Sudah coba meretas kembali HYDRA?"

"Tidak ditemukan, sir."

"Sensus penduduk?"

"Tidak ditemukan, sir."

"Google? Yahoo? Ask? Segala mesin pencarian?"

"Tidak ditemukan, sir."

Tony berteriak frustasi, "lalu siapa orang-orang itu? Mereka tidak ada di data manapun bahkan sensus penduduk? Apa mereka langsung lahir dalam bentuk seperti itu hingga diri mereka tidak tercatat dalam sensus penduduk?!"

"Saya tidak punya jawaban, sir."

"Baik JARVIS, keluarkan seluruh anak-anakku dan kita akan membuat kekacauan di sini." Tony sekali lagi menyerang tapi seperti sebelumnya, dibelokkan dengan mudah. Scarlet Wicth menyerang, dengan dua tangan, ia mengeluarkan laser merah itu kembali.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan, sir."

Tony mengelak cepat, "wops, hampir saja. Oh, ayolah, apa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku harus menghemat energi?"

"Anda tidak memakai energi anda, sir. Anda memakai energi mesin, sir."

"Argh! Sudahlah, keluarkan saja mereka." Tony mengeluarkan misil dari bahu kanannya. Misil-misil itu mengejar Scarlet Witch. Tapi, dengan kekuatannya, ia membuat misil-misil itu terjatuh ke bawah tanpa menghasilkan ledakan.

"Saya sarankan, anda saja yang menanganinya, sir. Anda terlalu membuang-buang uang."

Tony _speecheless_, "JARVIS, sejak kapan kau mengerti akan hal seperti itu?"

"Anda yang memprogramkan saya seperti itu, sir."

"Harharharhar, sialan kau, JARVIS. Kau tidak lihat? Misil kita tidak mampu. Ia—well, katanya mampu membalikkan realitas." Tony kembali mengeluarkan misil, kali ini lebih banyak dan semuanya tertuju pada Scarlet Wicth.

"Jika misil tidak mampu, apa yang anda harapkan dari yang lainnya? Semuanya akan jatuh juga, sir."

"Jatuhnya kan dalam jangkauan—"

Ah, hey, tunggu.

_Duar_!

Semua misil meledak. Tony mengerjap tidak percaya. "JARVIS, apa kita berhasil?"

"Sepertinya tidak, sir."

Pelindung warna merah mengelilingi Scarlet Wicth. Tangannya bergerak mengontrol pelindung itu, kemudian menghilang secara perlahan. Dia tersenyum, tangannya perlahan bergerak, kali ini dari ke sepuluh jarinya, keluar laser-laser merah. "Oh, _shit_." Kata Tony.

**.**

**.**

"KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENYERANG?" Thor yang mulai kehabisan tenaga karena menyerang secara bertubi-tubi berteriak frustasi. Di sampingnya, Hulk ( sangat mengherankan melihat mereka mulai akrab ) mengaum tidak terima. Ia memukul lantai saat melihat Quicksilver melintasinya.

"KENAPA DIA SELALU BERPUTAR SEPERTI IT—"

Quicksilver berhenti. Kakinya mulai terbakar. Ia tersenyum menyeramkan. Baik maupun Thor dan Hulk, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki firasat buruk. Kaki terbakar itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Bersiaplah."

Quicksilver kembali berlari mengitari dengan kaki terbakarnya.

"APA-APAAN IT—"

_Brugh_!

Thor terkena tendangan telak di punggungnya, membuatnya terlempar sangat jauh menumbruk dinding yang menghalanginya. Thor terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah. Punggungnya terasa terbakar. "KEKUATAN MACAM APA ITU?"

Hulk yang melihat Thor yang terlempar begitu mudahnya meraung sejadi-jadinya. Matanya menyipit saat melihat kaki yang terbakar menuju ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Hulk memegangnya.

"!"

Gerakan Quicksilver terhenti. Kakinya yang terbakar digenggam erat oleh Hulk yang meringis kesakitan. "Lepaskan aku!" Quicksilver berteriak. Ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman Hulk yang besar, tapi percuma. Hulk mengangkatnya dengan menahan tangannya yang terasa memeleleh. Dengan kuat, ia melempar Quicksilver ke arah Thor yang belum beranjak dari sana.

"HUWAA SAUDARAKU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Petir! Petir!" Hulk menggeram kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

Dari balik bayang-bayang kegelapan. Dua orang sedang menatap pertarungan Avenger melawan Si Kembar dan Winter Soldier. Orang pertama, pria botak yang mengurut pelipisnya karena sakit. Orang kedua, pria berstelan layaknya seorang dokter menyadari perubahan ekspresi orang pertama.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Pria botak membuka suaranya, "Si Kembar, mereka mengira diri mereka adalah manusia super tanpa batas kekuatan. Mereka bukan Iron Man yang bergantung pada mesin dan juga pula bukan Thor, manusia dari Asgard dan juga bukan Hulk yang staminanya luar biasa."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti? Dari sudut ini, aku melihat semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Kekuatan mereka memakan stamina. Mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus memakai kekuatannya. Hal ini akan membuat mereka kalah." Pria botak itu berdecak, "ternyata penanaman program kita pada otak mereka memang belum bekerja sepenuhnya. Sudah jelas-jelas mereka tidak akan bisa menang jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan mereka."

Pria berstelan dokter itu menelan ludah gugup, "t-tapi Winter Soldier? Dia masih menjadi harapan kita. Dengan terbunuhnya Avenger, maka HYDRA akan kembali terbentuk dan—dan sedari tadi Tony Stark berusaha meretas kembali informasi kita. Kau yakin hal ini akan baik-baik saja."

Pria botak itu hanya bisa mengerang, "lupakan soal informasi kita, harapan kita satu-satunya saat ini hanya Winter Soldier seorang."

**.**

**.**

"Nat, telepon dari Nick Furry." Hawkeye melemparkan teleponnya yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Natasha. "Halo? Kau dari mana saja? Tony Stark berusaha menelponmu dari tadi dan—"

Ada suara di seberang sana, santai dan terarahkan. Natasha mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap semua yang ada di sana. "Maaf, aku harus pergi menghadap Furry."

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya, Natasha menghilang dari pandangan saat ia melompat dari balik jendela.

Spider Man menatap Bucky ragu-ragu, "apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia terlihat sangat kuat."

Hawkeye menatap Steve yang masih terpuruk. "Aku tidak tahu, yang pernah melawannya hanya capt."

"Jadi pemicunya adalah suntikan itu?" Sam berdiri dengan susah payah. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa isinya, tapi yang jelas hal itu benar-benar luar biasa."

Peter Parker memikirkan satu hal, tapi ia sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Terlebih melihat Steve yang benar-benar terpukul. Peter menatap jauh ke dalam kamar, di sana, di bawah memang ada suntikan. Tapi, apakah masih ada sisa beberapa tetes cairan yang bisa dijadikan sampel?

Dengan mengambil sampel itu, tidak mungkin untuk menciptakan penawarnya dan membuat Bucky kembali seperti semula. Tapi, keadaan Steve sekarang yang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama—

"—aku yang akan melawannya." Suara berat Steve kembali terdengar. Ia bangkit. Kapten Amerika telah bangkit.

"Kau yakin, capt?"

Steve mengangguk, "aku pasti bisa melakukannya dan membuat dia kembali. Dan aku akan mencari HYDRA yang masih tersembunyi dan akan membunuh merek—"

"Woah, sabar capt!" Peter memotong cepat perkataan Steve. "Aku punya rencana agar kedua belah pihak tidak terluka. Jadi tolong dengarkan."

"Rencanamu?"

Peter menghela nafas, "aku berencana membuat penawar suntikan itu. Siapa tahu ia akan kembali menjadi Bucky yang kita kenal dan kalau masalah membuat penawarnya, serahkan kepadaku, capt. Yang kuperlukan sekarang hanyalah suntikan yang ada di sana. Berharap ada beberapa tetes cairan di sana dan kita akan membuat penawarnya."

"Jika tidak ada?"

"Kita terpaksa membuatnya berdarah."

Hawkeye mengangguk mengerti, ia mengambil anak panahnya dan mulai bersiap memanah, "aku melihatnya."

"Woah! Hawkeye! Kau mau apa?"

"Mengambil suntikan itu."

Anak panah melesat dengan cepat menuju suntikan itu. Mengambilnya kembali dan membawanya tepat ke hadapan mereka. Hawkeye tersenyum tipis, "sepertinya yang ini cukup untuk membuat penawarnya."

Peter menatap beberapa tetes cairan kuning itu, ia tersenyum di balik topengnya, "oh tentu, sangat cukup. Oh ya, kau punya panah yang keren, Hawkeye."

"_Oh thanks, man_."

"Sam, apa kau bisa Spider Man memberiku tumpangan? Dan Hawkeye, sepertinya mereka yang di bawah butuh bantuanmu. Biarkan aku di sini yang menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Winter Soldier." Sorot mata Steve menajam melihat sosok Bucky yang tidak mengenalinya lagi.

"Akan kubuat dia mengingatku, pasti."

Hawkeye, Peter dan Falcon tersenyum tipis, "baik, capt. Semoga beruntung."

**.**

**.**

"Woah JARVIS tolong katakan semua ini hanya mimpi! Sampai kapan wanita itu berhenti menghasilkan laser?!" Tony dengan susah payah berkelit menghindari seluruh laser merah yang ditembakkan Scarlet Wicth dari tangannya.

"Sayangnya bukan mimpi, sir."

"Cubit aku, JARVIS. Hey, aw! Yang kumaksud cubit, JARVIS. Bukan menyentrum." Tony protes saat merasakan aliran listrik menyengat pinggangnya.

"Saya tidak diprogramkan untuk mencubit, sir."

Tony menghela nafas. Ingin sekali dia memukul JARVIS. Tapi, bagaimana? Ia menciptakan JARVIS tidak memiliki bentuk fisik dan yang jelas, JARVIS tidak merasakan sakit.

Sebuah anak panah meledak tepat di depan Scarlet Witch. Ia terbang menjauh dan menatap marah kepada orang yang berada di ventilasi yang telah menembakkan anak panah itu.

"Hawkeye! sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak masuk ventilasiku dan apa itu? Cara munculmu sangat tidak keren." Tony menghampiri Hawkeye yang hanya menyengir. "Setidaknya seranganku membuatnya terkejut."

"Tentu, kau menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, tidak jantan."

"Tapi, saya rasa hal itu efektif, sir. Dari pada apa yang kita lakukan." JARVIS tanpa diberi perintah apa-apa membuka suaranya ( Cukup untuk membuat Tony Stark geram ).

"Dan kau JARVIS, diam, sebelum aku mengganti kepribadianmu menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang imut dan dewasa."

"Saya prihatin, sir."

Hakweye tertawa melihat pertengkaran antara Tony dan programnya, "tidak ada yang lebih bodoh daripada menonton pertunjukanmu, Tony."

"Diam kau, Hawkeye. Dan kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Oh, itu, capt melawan Bucky sendirian."

Tony terdiam, "jadi dia bangkit? The Winter Soldier?"

Hawkeye mengangguk, "yeah, dan sekarang, Peter dan Sam sedang membuat penawar agar Bucky kembali menjadi Bucky yang kita kenal."

"Hooo ada gunanya juga anak itu."

"Sir, ada serangan tepat arah jam dua belas." Suara JARVIS membuat Tony sadar akan keadaannya. Ia menghindar tepat sebelum laser itu mengenainya. Dinding di belakang hancur berkeping-keping. Hawkeye bergelantungan dengan anak panahnya bersiul kagum, "kekuatan yang luar biasa."

"Dia katanya, penyihir yang bisa membalikkan realitas."

"Oh, pantas bisa terbang." Hawkeye menatap Tony yang sepertinya kelihatan santai, "jadi kau punya rencana?"

"Tentu, Hakweye, tentu. Kau kira aku siapa?" Tony menatap Scarlet Witch yang mulai mengeluarkan energi negatif dari seluruh badannya. "Aku si jenius Tony Stark dan tentu aku punya rencana."

"Jadi apa rencanamu, jenius?"

"Menyerang, bukan bodoh," Tony menggambarkan sebuah lingkaran dengan tangannya, "di sini, daerah magisnya dan di luar ini, bukan daerahnya."

"Lalu?"

"Itulah yang baru kudapatkan, kita bisa memanfaatkannya dan lagipula, apa kau kira kekuatannya tanpa batas?"

Hawkeye bersiul.

Suara petir yang keras mengejutkan mereka berdua. Dari balik awan yang hitam, petir yang besar menyambar. Tony dan Hawkeye tahu pasti siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan salah seorang asgardian, Thor?

Di bawah sana, seseorang terbakar hangus dan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia adalah Quicksilver. Thor memukul bahu Hulk, "KAU HEBAT, SAUDARAKU!" dan dibalas pukulan keras oleh Hulk hingga membuat Thor kembali muntah darah.

"Pietro!"

Scarlet Wicth berteriak sejadi-jadinya membuat ia tidak memperhatikan lagi sekitarnya. Hawkeye memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Ia membidik Scarlet Wicth sekali lagi dengan panah peledaknya.

_Bum_!

Scarlet Wicth kena serangan itu dan dia terpental jatuh.

"Hey, kau benar-benar tidak jantan, Hawkeye."

"Yang penting, aku jantan di mata Nat dan itu sudah cukup."

"Cuih, JARVIS kau lihat itu? Jangan menjadi orang seperti Hawkeye."

"Akan saya catat, sir. Dan, sir, sepertinya Scarlet Wicth masih belum kalah."

Scarlet Wicth berteriak keras. Ia kembali melayang. Warna mengitari tubuhnya dan itu bukan berarti hal baik. Tony dan Hawkeye saling bertatapan. Mata Scarlet Wicth memerah, tangannya bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sinar laser yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tony dan hawkeye bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Warna merah di sekeliling Scarlet Wicth semakin melebar dan—

—dan ia terpental jauh.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

"Sial." Pria botak dalam kegelapan mengumpat. Menyaksikan si kembar kalah dengan begitu mudahnya merupakan aib baginya. "Ternyata kita tidak menginstall dengan sempurna pemogramannya dan sekarang hasilnya seperti itu."

"Apa—apa yang terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang kekuatan mereka memakan energi. Terlebih lagi mereka terlalu menyiakan kekuatan mereka. Quicksilver yang terlalu sombong akan bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan menggunakan teknik kakinya yang terbakar—yang bisa meremukkan tulang-tulang, ia pasti tidak menyangka bahwa Hulk akan tahan dengan kakinya yang terbakar itu. Dan Scarlet Wicth, ia kuat tapi sayang, kekuatannya melemah dan ketika kekuatannya melemah, yang terjadi adalah efek bumerang. Di mana kekuatannya akan terpental kepadanya." Pria botak memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan, "penanaman program kita benar-benar gagal."

"Winter Soldier masih ada."

Pria botak tersenyum lemah, "kuharap ia benar-benar menjadi seorang Winter Soldier."

**.**

**.**

Di lantai atas, Steve Rogers terkapar tak berdaya dengan Bucky yang memukul wajahnya berkali-kali dengan tangan logamnya. "Bucky, sadarlah." Steve masih berbicara, ia memegang keras tangan logam Bucky ketika tangan itu kembali bergerak. "Lepaskan aku! Kau adalah misiku!"

Steve serasa kembali pada saat pertempurannya dengan Bucky di pesawat saat menggagalkan proyek insight. Bucky yang sekarang tidak mengingat lagi siapa dirinya dan di dalam diri Bucky kembali ditanamkan sebuah misi : Menghabiskan seluruh anggota Avenger.

"Kalau begitu selesaikanlah, Buck. Aku akan ada selalu di sisimu." —kalimat itu kembali ia ucapkan.

Pukulan Bucky terhenti. Wajahnya yang mengeras berubah menjadi bingung. Tangannya bergetar. "Kau—misiku." Katanya pelan. Steve tersenyum, "selesaikanlah, Bucky, selesaikanlah."

Tapi, tangan Bucky tidak bisa bergerak, walaupun Steve telah melepaskan genggamannya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia—Bucky pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya tapi—di mana?

Steve tersenyum tipis saat Bucky sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dengan tangannya yang susah untuk digerakkan, Steve menyentuh wajah Bucky. "Tidak apa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Steve pelan ketika mendapati Bucky tersentak.

Sentuhan lembut itu, kenapa rasanya Bucky ingin menangis?

"Tidak apa-apa Bucky, tidak ada yang perlu kau bunuh lagi. Tidak ada yang memerintahmu lagi. HYDRA tidak ada. Kau aman sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, Bucky. Aku—" Steve menelan darah yang berasal dari gusinya, "—selalu berada di sampingmu dan selalu menyayangimu, Bucky. Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi."

Hangat.

Bucky dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari lubuk hatinya. Siapa orang di depannya itu? Kenapa dia bisa membuat Bucky tidak bergerak seperti ini? Seharusnya Bucky menyelesaikan misinya. Dengan jelas anggota HYDRA sudah memberitahukan misinya, tapi—tapi, untuk bergerak saja Bucky tidak bisa.

Wajah itu—Bucky mengenal wajah itu.

Steve tersenyum tipis, perlahan Bucky menjauh darinya dan menunduk dalam. Kenapa Bucky tidak bisa membunuhnya? Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tubuh Bucky.

"Capt, kami membawa penawarnya!"

Peter dan Sam tersentak kaget saat melihat Steve tersenyum tipis kepada mereka. Wajahnya babak belur tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum. Winter Soldier tidak menyerangnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Peter bertanya pelan seraya memberikan suntik penawar kepada Steve.

Steve menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir—isyarat untuk diam. Kemudian, dia mendekati Bucky sebelum akhirnya memberi perintah pada Peter dan Sam, "kurasa pertarungan di bawah juga berakhir, kenapa kalian tidak ke sana?"

"O—oh, tentu capt, tentu." Keduanya keluar mengikuti perintah Steve. Meninggalkannya berdua dengan Bucky.

"Bucky," Steve memegang tangan logam Bucky. Pria yang bergelar sebagai Winter Soldier itu tersentak tanpa kata-kata. Ia sama sekali tidak melawan ketika Steve mendekatinya. Ia hanya menatap Steve dalam diam begitupula dengan Steve.

Steve mengambil tangan Bucky yang lain dan bersiap-siap untuk menyuntikkannya.

"!"

Bucky bereaksi. Badannya bergetar. Terlalu banyak kenangan buruk tentang suntikan dalam ingatannya walaupun ia tidak tahu pasti hal itu pernah terjadi padanya atau tidak.

"Shh, baik-baik saja, Bucky. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tutup saja matamu." Steve berbisik pelan.

Seolah-olah itu adalah sugesti, Bucky mengikutinya. Ia menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan Steve mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu ke tubuhnya. Bucky menahan nafas. Rasanya cairan itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan—dan Bucky membuka matanya—

"—Steve." Ucapnya lega.

Steve membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tersenyum tipis, "selamat datang kembali, Buck."

"Steve. Steve. Steve." Bucky menyebut nama itu berkali-kali. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Steve. Air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Bucky menangis.

Steve memeluk erat Bucky, membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Bucky. "_Welcome back, _Buck_. Welcome back_."

Tidak ada jawaban selain isakan Bucky yang tertahan. Genggaman Bucky yang mengerat dan badannya yang bergetar. Steve tahu, Steve tahu pasti semua bayangan kegelapan itu kembali menghantuinya. Tapi, ia akan terus berada di sisi Bucky, menemaninya hingga kegelapan itu menghilang.

"Steve aku—aku mengingat semunya—dari awal, dari aku mengorbankan diri, ditemukan oleh HYDRA dan dijadikan robot pembunuh dan—dan—dan pe—pemuas nafsu—"

"Ssh! Bucky, semuanya sudah berlalu, Bucky. Masa-masa kelammu itu sudah tidak ada, Bucky." Steve mengeratkan pelukannya saat Bucky mati-matian menahan isakannya. Hati Steve terasa nyeri saat mendegar kalimat terakhir itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa dirubah.

Steve menatap wajah Bucky yang basah oleh air mata. Ia mengusapnya, "semuanya sudah aman, Buck. Aku di sini."

Bucky mengangguk kaku. "S—Steve aku—"

Steve tidak membiarkan Bucky melanjutkan cerita masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia membungkan bibir Bucky yang basah oleh air mata. Ciuman yang hanya sekedar sentuhan. Tidak menuntut lebih dan tidak bernafsu. Perlahan, Steve mulai melumat bibir Bucky, tubuhnya bergetar ketika Steve melakukan itu, tapi ia tetap bertahan. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Steve. Ia tidak membencinya ketika Steve melakukan itu. Ia—ia—menyukainya.

Hangat. Rasanya hati Bucky menjadi hangat. Kehangatan yang kekal.

Bukankah hal seperti itu yang selama ini kita cari?

Steve melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Bucky yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Sedangkan Steve hanya tersenyum tipis melihat betapa polosnya ekspresi Bucky sekarang. Ia memeluk Bucky erat dan merekapun mulai berbagi kehangatan.

**.**

**.**

"Oh tidak, kenapa perutku sesakit ini melihat mereka berdua melakukan itu?" Natasha dari balik layar monitor menatap Steve dan Bucky yang berpelukan. "Sepertinya rencana kalian benar gagal total, HYDRA," wanita cantik itu menatap ke samping, dua orang pria yang terikat keras dan sudah babak belur.

"Oh, ya, Furry, kau benar, mereka ada di bawah apartemen Tony, pantas saja mereka bisa mematikan sistem JARVIS." Natasha berbicara dari balik earphonenya. "Oh, oke, semuanya sudah beres dan berakhir Happy Ending, tinggal masalah," Natasha melirik kedua pria itu, "apa mereka mau mengatakan siapa anggota HYDRA lainnya yang masih berkeliaran di luar."

**.**

**.**

Tony yang sudah tidak berbalut pakaian tempurnya mendecak tidak tega melihat si Kembar akan dimasukkan ke penjara dan akan disiksa. Bruce yang sudah kembali terpaksa mengganti bajunya karena perubahannya menjadi Hulk membuatnya—telanjang. Peter dan Falcon yang saling berbagi pengalaman bagaiaman rasanya terbang mengitari gedung-gedung tinggi. Hawkeye yang kembali mengamati semuanya dari balik ventilasi dan Thor yang sibuk menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mereka masih remaja." Bruce datang dengan pakaian lengkap bertanya ragu-ragu. Tony menghela nafas, "itu juga yang aku pikiran dok, apa sebaiknya kita serahkan pada Nick Furry saja?"

"Seperti dia akan mau saja." Peter dengan cepat menimpali.

"Tidak, Nick Furry yang akan menangani mereka berdua lebih lanjut." Suara Steve mengejutkan seluruh anggota Avenger plus Sam.

"Ah, capt, wajahmu, bisa juga wajahmu babak belur."

Di belakang Steve, Bucky terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menampakkan diri. Steve tersenyum, "keluarlah, tidak apa. Tidak ada yang marah denganmu."

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu sekali, Bucky keluar. Wajahnya tertunduk menyesal, "maafkan aku," katanya pelan.

"Wooo, Bucky kembali. Jangan katakan penawar itu bekerja?" Peter tidak percaya akan efek penawar yang ia buat. Ia terlihat senang sekali. Steve tersenyum, "ya, semuanya karenamu, terima kasih."

"Tentu, capt, tentu."

"Maaf menginterupsi, tapi dari mana kau tahu Nick Furry yang akan menangani mereka?" Bruce Bunner membuka suara di tengah kegembiraan Peter Parker. Steve melayangkan pandangannya pada Natasha yang datang dengan dua orang pria yang dia seret dengan paksa.

Hawkeye turun dari ventilasi dan membantu Natasha menyeret dua orang itu. "Nick Furry barusan memberi tahu." Kata Natasha enteng. "Heee, jadi mereka berdua juga kalah? Kalian luar biasa." Natasha menatap kagum kepada si kembar yang tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Dan Bucky," Natasha mengedip genit ke arahnya, "kalian sangat _panas_," katanya penuh arti.

Steve memandang Natasha tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Bucky, dengan cepat, ia dapat mengerti maksud wanita itu, tapi ia tidak tahu, di mana Natasha melihatnya bersama Steve? Hanya Natasha sendiri yang tahu jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

"Setelah berhasil mengobrak-abrik apartemenku, sekarang kalian pergi begitu saja?" Tony bertanya dengan nada dramatis.

Hawkeye yang membantu Natasha mengemasi kopernya tertawa, "mau bagaimana lagi? Kami membutuhkan hiburan."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, setidaknya bantu orang ini membersihkan rumahnya." Tony kembali menggunakan nada dramatisnya, "dokter Banner sudah pergi kemarin, Parker tadi pagi—karena sekolahnya, Sam kembali pada rutinitasnya, Thor akhirnya dipanggil ke Asgard oleh ayahnya, apakah kalian juga harus meninggalkanku?"

"Tenang, Stark. Capt dan Bucky masih bersamamu, kan?"

"Wew, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan mereka. Kau tahu, aku bagaikan seekor nyamuk jika berada di dekat mereka."

Natasha dan Hawkeye tertawa lepas. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Steve dan Bucky yang sibuk membersihkan halaman Tony yang sudah rusak. "Sudah, Stark, kami pergi dulu~" Dengan salam perpisahan yang begitu santai tanpa perlu ada tangisan dan mendramatisir, Natasha dan Hawkeye pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Tony.

Tony menghela nafas, "JARVIS?"

"Ya, sir?"

"Malam ini aku akan berkencan denganmu."

JARVIS sama sekali tidak membalas. "JARVIS! Hey, JARVIS! Oh bagus."

"Stark."

"Oh, capt, yo, Buck. Ada apa?"

Steve tersenyum, "kami akan pergi."

Mata Tony berbinar, "oh benarkah? Di mana kau mendapatkan apartemen barumu? Kalau kau pergi aku akan sedih, tapi tak apa, perpisahan itu memang diperlukan dalam suatu kehidupan."

Steve mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "apa yang kau katakan? Aku masih akan tetap tinggal di sini, maksudku, ada tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi bersama Bucky."

Tony menghela nafas kecewa, "oh bagus, pergilah. Kalau perlu jangan kembali. Dasar pasangan bodoh." Tony melambaikan tangan, ia kembali memegang earphonenya, "dan JARVIS, jangan berani kau tidak mengacuhkanku. Halo? JARVIS! JARVIS! JARVIIIIIIISSSSS!"

Suara Tony pun menghilang dengan perlahan. Steve tersenyum tipis menatap kelakuan Tony. Bucky menatap wajah damai Steve, "kau terlihat senang."

Steve merendahkan badannya, ia melayangkan kecupan singkat di bibir Bucky, "apa aku tidak boleh senang? Dengan kau ada di sampingku?"

Bucky membuang muka. Steve yang ia kenal dan dulu memang banyak berubah, terutama dalam hal memberikan kejutan, kejutan seperti itu contohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini ( fandom crossover lagi ;_;) dan juga ini pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita seperti ini dan saya banyak memasukkan karakter Marvel di sini. Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan penyebutan nama karakter atau sebagainya dalam Marvel Universe. Maklum, saya baru akhir-akhir ini suka sama Marvel dan memimpikan seluruh Super Hero Marvel itu dalam satu cerita itu luar biasa banget. Dan ada yang tahu Si Kembar, bukan? Mereka rencanya akan muncul dalam movie Avenger selanjutnya loh. Lalu, maaf lagi jika kekuatan para Super Hero di sini ada yang salah terlebih Scarlet Wicth dan Quicksilver ( sumpah, kakinya terbakar itu terinsprirasi dari Sanji-One Piece ). Oke, saya sadar, saya terlalu banyak cuap-cuap.

Baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mampir, membaca dan memberikan review untuk cerita saya. Sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lain.


End file.
